The First Scene I Ever Saw
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: Draco reflects upon something he saw when he was three. Was he meant to have a sibling? Why does Draco resent his father? All is revealed. My take on the Malfoy family. Warning: Physiologically Disturbing, Don't like don't read. No flames.


**One-Shots**

**The First sight I Ever Saw**

I was a small boy at least three, it's not so much the _first_ sight I have seen just the first I remember.

I was lying in my cradle eyes shut tight.

"Narcissa, you have any idea, how stupid you are?"

"Why am I stupid Lucius?"

"You go and get yourself pregnant and not even think of asking me first!" The long blonde haired man yelled at the woman.

"Lucius, how did you even know?" The woman simpered back.

"You vomiting into the toilet of the Malfoy manor master bath every morning is a dead give away, the dark lord will be displeased. You stupid cow! How are we supposed to live this life? We have an heir already. Don't add another one." He pushed her back; she lost her balance and fell to the floor. I did not see what happened next but I do remember a sharp wince. He had slapped her.

There was sobbing, just sobbing, as the heavy footsteps indicated the man was walking away. I heard the door creek open and the woman walk in. There was a pause in the sobs as she picked me up.

More sobs began as I was slowly rocked back and forth. She hugged me tightly, my head facing behind her.

I felt something wet on my back where my mother's arm had crossed it. Shocked I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes only to see a knife sparkling with fresh blood lying behind her.

"Oh Draco, be a good boy for mummy." She smiled. Set me back in the crib. "Go to sleep Draco, sleepy time now." Tears began to fall down my cheeks. Couldn't she see I want her to hold me more?

"Mama?" I uttered confused as to what was happening.

"Shh… It's all right. " I began to feel comfortable and slowly began to doze into a light sleep. I was in a dream-like state. I watched the woman collapse on to the ground. She was on her knees as she weakly searched for something.

She had found it. It was the knife. She trembled as she raised it above her head. Then she plunged it into you await abdomen.

"Eh!" was all she said as she slumped face first on to the ground. Her breathing began to slow. The pool of blood around her grew.

I sat up.

"Mama?" I asked. She did not answer. "_Mama_?" I said demanding attention. She did not stir. "MAMA!" I screamed. She still did not move or answer or even twitch. Tears fell down my hot face. "MAMA!" I wailed and screamed. I sobbed loudly. I did not realize she was dying but I knew it just wasn't right. Angry footsteps could be heard marching up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Narcissa! Shut that bloody child up!" His footsteps continued toward my room. "Narcissa!"

My father entered the room. He took it all in and paled. I was standing in my crib clothed in my forest green romper crying passionately. Then his eyes went to the blood at his feet. He followed the stream to the puddle of blood where is wife lye. He looked sickly

"Cissa?" He rushed towards her and knelt down. "Cissa?" He pathetically moped holding his dying wife. He rushed to the fireplace shouted "Saint Mungo's!" and disappeared.

My tears began to subside. Exhaustion had taken me. I don't know how long it took. When I awoke the puddle of blood was gone. I don't know how long I waited for my parents to return. Hours I suppose. I fell asleep again.

()()()()

At the Hospital Third Person POV

()()()()

"Mr. Malfoy, We are please to say your wife has survived." The doctor informed him.

"Excellent," His monotone voice answered.

"You can see her anytime you please. She is in ward 3."

"Okay." Lucius began to walk away.

"Wait! Sir, did you know your wife was with child?" The healer called him back.

"Why no I did not…" The healer frowned.

"I am sorry to say that she was, the child did not survive." The healer looked down sorrowfully.

"Shame." Lucius began to turn away again.

"She also,"

"Yes?" Lucius turned to look back at the healer.

"She will be unable to bear children."

"Excellent." He continued his stride back to ward three leaving the confused healer in his wake. Lucius walked into where Narcissa was lying awake.

"Why did you save me?" He smirked.

"Who else would take care of the brat?"

()()()()

13 Years Later Draco's POV

()()()()

"Mom did you ever try and kill yourself?" I asked.

"Why of course not dear." She smiled falsely. "Why would I do that when I have you to live for?"

I sometimes wonder if that day was a dream. No one ever speaks of it. Then I only have to go into my bedroom and pull back the rug at the foot of my bed.

Under that rug was a black stain on the carpet. The stain that was my mother's blood.


End file.
